


Complicated

by inqwex



Series: All Roads Lead To Rome [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inqwex/pseuds/inqwex
Summary: He's lucky he's so attractive, Vic thinks. Because this has just gotten even more complicated.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot for now. Might evolve - but there's a few things for Flashbacks I want to finish first that this idea wouldn't let me get to.

He's lucky he's so attractive, Vic thinks. Because this has just gotten even more complicated.

His eyebrows are furrowed, and he looks almost horrified in his guilt.

From any other man Vic would’ve automatically assumed that it had been an intentional with-holding of information, but something in his expression makes her trust automatically that it really wasn’t.

(And to be fair, while she’s a little embarrassed to admit it: for the first week or so, she and Lucas were just having sex. There really was not a lot of talking).

And that’s the sort of thing that’s fine if you’re just having casual sex with a hot guy you meet at a bar. But the thing was, from the start, Vic had kind of thought she might be interested in more than just sex. Lucas Ripley was just so _interesting_ : kind, dorkily funny, sensitive, and obviously ridiculously handsome.

In retrospect; there really needed to be something wrong with him. She’d just sort of thought that it was the fact that he was her boss’ boss’ boss. But now that they've actually sat down to eat together (take away, and after spending the last couple of hours in bed together  _not_ talking)  _this_ has come out.

“Well, at least you’re not married,” is all that she can think to say. He flinches.

“I can’t believe I haven’t mentioned him before,” Lucas mutters, fork still frozen halfway to his mouth.

“Well we haven’t really done a lot of talking,” Vic blushes as she says it, and he blushes as well.

“Still, he’s … the most important thing about me,” Lucas drops his fork with a clang onto the plate and digs his phone from his pocket. “Well, um, this is Lachlan. Lachie,” he offers her the phone. “Um. He’s fourteen.”

God, he was probably closer to her in age than she is to Lucas. Vic takes the phone. Lachlan Ripley looks exactly like she imagines his dad would have looked like at his age; gangly with white-blonde hair. The only surprise is how tanned he is. She can't see his eyes (it's a photo of Lucas and his son outside and both are wearing sunglasses and the boy's holding a cricket bat) but she knows they'll be blue.

“He looks just like you,” Vic exclaims.

“Yeah,” Lucas looks suddenly uncomfortable. “That was actually a … well. His mom and I have been divorced for about twelve years now. She told me she was pregnant just before I found out she’d been cheating on me. But Lachie was so clearly mine that we made a go of it. Didn’t last long. Lachie lives with her down in Tacoma, and I get him for long weekends and holidays.”

“Oh,” Vic really isn’t sure what to say. “That must be hard?”

“I miss him a ridiculous amount,” Lucas admits, taking his phone back. “But I’m really not sad I don’t have to see his mom. Eva.” He pauses. “I should also say here that she was my second wife?”

Vic _really_ doesn’t know what to say to that. She’s never been in this situation before – she’s never had a lover just say that they’d been divorced twice _and_ have a son. Quite apart from the whole boss thing.

His face falls a little at her continued silence. “I can go?”

“No,” she says automatically, grabbing his arm. “I just…it’s a lot. I’ve never been in this situation before.”

He takes a deep breath.

“Oh god, what else can there be? Your ex-wives were sisters?!” at this point, Vic’s expecting the bad news to continue. Lucas laughs.

“No, no, no,” he assures her, still laughing. “I just…I’m sorry. For not being upfront with this before we … and it’s complicated enough anyway with our jobs. I…look, I like you. I haven’t been attracted enough to anyone in years to want to be with them but I think I might? If you want this to end, to just be casual, or if you want to have dinner with me tomorrow it’s completely up to you. I … I understand.”

He looks down at his lap.

“Well,” Vic takes a deep breath. “I mean. You’re my boss’ boss’ boss. The smart thing was for us to never have…but I don’t see how two ex-wives and a son make this that much worse. In a way.”

She’s rambling, and she forces herself to take a breath. “I was actually going to ask _you_ if you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow. And that offer still stands.”

“Yeah?” he looks up uncertainly. She smiles shyly at him.

“Yeah.”


End file.
